nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Brawl 31:Blaze VS Io/@comment-26339499-20151229043828/@comment-25805375-20151229231504
Still... If super 2 is about the same as dark, dark could keep up with super 3. Dark Rudy wouldn't be able to win, unless Nick really messed up, but would give super 3 a worthy battle. Hyper would overpoer super 3 and still be able to go the distance with contained dragon. As for normal dragon, Rudy still can kill gods in super form. Making him that much stronger than a golden great ape. this fight comes down to mystic ultimetly. If mystic is as strong as you say it is, it still fails in comparison. This fight is like Kirby vs Buu. Nick has more destructive potential while Rudy commands more power. It comes down to luck at the end. Rudy and Nick are tied at phsical strength, and skill. Rudy is smarter and more powerful while Nick is faster and has more forms. So there's 2 points for Rudy, 2 points for Nick, and 2 points for a tie. The only attribute left to look at, is durability. Nick has survived holes being punched in him, giant explosions, and has even equaled Ty, a general BTW, in a fight. Rudy lost his soul... AND LIVED! Yevon ripped his soul out and destroyed it in front of Rudy's friends. But guess what, Rudy had enough determination to pull through, rebuild his soul, kill Yevon, and then accended into Godhood. Sorry, but if Nick was to lose his soul, he would be done. Now I know what you're gonna say: "Lunari could use her spirit form to keep Nick alive". Maybe in HD. But in OMB, I don't allow outside help unless I want to. "Doing that isn't giving Nick a fair chance". Nick is the legendary warrior, he shouldn't need a fair chance to beat Rudy if he's so powerful as he is cracked up to be. "You didn't say that about Vuxo". Difference, Vuxo doesn't need help to beat Rudy. Consider when all of the HD, SG, and HDS character attacked him outside his castle. Vuxo toyed with them and didn't show any fear. He even told them about themselves. So would you consider a roughly 30 on 1 fight fair? "That was a talk on your wall". A talk is a discussion my friends. A discussion usually involves arguing and debating. Just like a peace talk it seems. Also, it was Nick that threw the first punch. Like Vuxo said "Its a shame you must be in mystic just to fight me in base". To me, it seems you just like to jump straight to mystic. Just so Nick gets an extra advantage in every battle. Then you have the nerve to say "Its a powerful form but it is unknown how it is achieved". I know you got the idea for mystic from Gohan. Do you remember how well it turned out for him against Buu? Sure Gohan was winning, but overconfidence beat him. You said on Nick's page that he is very arrogant and gets into fights a lot. Nick being arrogant will only get him killed. I already have said it before, I don't like smartasses. My characters reflect that trait. Rudy hates smartasses almost as much as I do. Plus, Nick tries to protect Mobius. Rudy doesn't give 2 shits about Mobius. (He considers it the planet's fault he lost his sister) So lets see: Rudy has more power and won't hold back. Nick is more destructive but will hold back. Rudy hates smartasses. Nick is a smartass. Rudy can kill gods in super form. Nick has to go mystic in 2 seconds to win battles. Nick just seems to be a bit... how do you say it? Oh right, OP! HE GOES FROM FUCKING BASE TO MYSTIC IN 2 SECONDS! THAT'S LIKE ALLOWING FAT BUU TO BECOME KID BUU IN 2 SECONDS! EVEN VUXO DOESN'T DO THAT! NICK IS WAY TOO UNREALISTIC TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! You let Nick jump from his weakest form to his strongest in 2 seconds, but then you have the nerve to call Vuxo OP!?!?!? Clearly, you have a problem with Nick losing. So what did you do? You made him almost as OP as Vuxo! If I would let Vuxo go straight to deathbringer form, you would crap on it like a madman with arthritis! But if you let Nick go straight to mystic, and give him extra powers,(telekinesis) its okay? (Oliver Queen) BULLSHIT! I'm done with this argument. If this fight happens, Rudy is winning.